Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated)
Daphne Blake is a member of Crystal Cove's second incarnation of Mystery Incorporated. She lived with her wealthy parents, Barty and Nan, and four sisters in their extravagant mansion. Physical appearance Daphne is an attractive teenaged Caucasian female, with shoulder-length orange-red hair with soft bangs, and lavender eyes. She wears pink lipstick. Her outfit consists of a long-sleeved purple mini-dress with lighter purple accents, a green scarf, pink tights, a light purple headband, and purple Mary Janes with bows. When she had a temporary rockstar makeover, Daphne wore a black mini-skirt and corset (revealing her midriff), black shoulder-length gloves, and thigh high platform boots. She had extensions in her hair and tied it up in high a pony tail. The Hex Girls also applied mascara and blush, along with lipstick. Personality Despite being her family being fabulously wealthy, Daphne is not snobbish and vain, instead being trusting, enthusiastic, and kind. She can also sometimes be a helpless damsel-in-distress, clumsily getting caught by the monster on most occasions. She had a crush on Fred Jones, Jr., and got frustrated when he was initially oblivious to her affection. She has an unhealthy addiction to chocolate which sends her in a frenzy.1 History Daphne wasn't able to fit into the "bridal air-lock", at the wedding of one of her sisters, because she had swollen up so much from eating shellfish.2 Daphne and the gang solved the mystery of the Creeper when she, the Creeper and the rest of the gang, except Scooby-Doo, were trapped in hay-sacks and Scooby unmasked the Creeper who was actually Deacon Carlswell.3 Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated She and the rest of the gang were arrested and placed in a cell after Sheriff Bronson Stone had had enough of them interfering in police affairs. After this her parents tried to dissuade her from associating with the gang because they saw them as a bad influence and her attraction to Fred who they didn't approve of. The gang got caught in the Slime Mutant case which took them to the underground caverns below Fruitmeir'swhere she found a mysterious locket with a picture of a young teen couple. Despite their meddling, the gang proved that the Slime Mutant was just Prof. Emmanuel Raffalo.4 The gang went to Gatorsburg when Mr. E tipped them off on a counterfeiting job involving alligators. While there, the Mystery Machine's engine was stolen and they had to stay in a creepy hotel during the night. The boys and girls were seperated, but that didn't stop Daphne from getting in Fred's room, but he was only concerned with showing her a book of his past traps.5 Daphne's parents set her up on a date with Rung Ladderton, an heir to a ladder company. Daphne felt awkard about it because of her feelings about Fred, but still obliged. Rung was only interested in himself and turned out to be the crystal doorknob thief and driver of the Ghost Truck.6 Daphne was still unable to woo Fred so she took to wearing a bikini and lotion (as Fred love shiny things) which only brought the attention of the Man Crab who captured her.2 On one night she was babysitting Arthur Baywosenthal, he turned into a ferocious monster following the orders of Que Horrifico. But this was only Mary Anne Gleardan who had bribed the young children of Crystal Cove to take over the town.7 She was particularly jealous when new girl, Alice May, and Fred took an instant liking to each other and planned to go to the prom together. She was of course instantly suspicious of her and accused her of being the Ghost Girl. On prom night she got to Fred before Alice did and asked him to go with her because it was something she had wanted to do for a long time. He was more than happy to do it for a 'friend'. Later Alice turned up at prom as the Ghost Girl and tried to kill Fred for dumping her. This was only a disguise though as revenge for sending her alleged father to jail. Once prom was over, the gang found a yearbook containing images of a group of mystery solvers similiar to them; two of the kids were from Daphne's locket.3 She impersonated the leader singer of the Hex Girls in order to draw out the Phantom and capture him, but was instead captured herself. She was tied up, gagged, and suspended from the ceiling as Fred wished that he didn't care about her. She was mad, but they reconciled after she took on the guise of "Crush" and put her feelings into a song she wrote herself which she performed with the Hex Girls at a live concert.8 Daphne revealed that the Gnome paraylzing pirate-clad consumers at a renaissance fair was ineffective against steel.9 During the Humungonauts case, Fred tried to organize the gang with uniforms after branding them as Mystery Incorporated, in honouring the missing group of mystery solving teens that came before them.10 The gang had to prove the innocence of Scooby when a dangerous robotic dog resembling him was damaging and terrorizing the town.11 Daphne's mom was suspected of being a thieving vampire. During the case the boys and girls were dividing by the break up of Shaggy Rogers and Velma Dinkley. By the time the case was solved, the gang had grown distant toward each other.12 In preparing for their futures, the gang (separately) checked out Darrow University. During their time there they were compelled to work together when solving the Char Gar Gothakon case. Once done, their friendship was restored, even more so by the Darrow Family Archives.13 During the Cicada Creature case, Fred grew jealous of Daphne's attraction of Dr. Rick Yantz, which led to him finally going on a date with her.14 The gang had to back out the finals of a mystery solvers contest when Scooby was too sick to attend. He then went onto have a feverish dream, where Daphne, Fred, Shaggy and Velma were kidnapped and replaced with hamsters by Lord Infernicus who planned to send them to Africa.15 Fred was having difficulty adjusting to it just being him and Daphne, bringing along the gang on their dates. She was wooed by the romantic leader of a gang of bikers, purportedly orcs. Although flattered, she was only interested in Fred who joyously bragged about to him.16 The humans of town were overcome by a love spell by Aphrodite. Scooby and an unlikely ally freed the gang and together caught Aphrodite and saved the town. Daphne was worried that Fred didn't really mean the things he said under the love spell, but he did.17 The gang investigated the mansion of the Darrows which had been almost entirely swallowed up by an earthquake several years ago (where the Darrow University was built over it). Once down there, they were trapped by the surviving member who set elaborate traps for them to escape from, only the decrepid hermithad set them for their predecessors who he believed had returned. The traps Fred and Daphne had got into were meant for Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves, which Fred managed to get them free from.18 Daphne tried to warm her parents up to Fred which didn't go so well when it was revealed that he had booby trapped their mansion during a dinner for Mr. Wang which had been interrupted by the Red Wizard. Fred and Daphne's dinner date (at the Bloody Stake) had been interrupted by Shaggy and Scooby's plead for help when Vincent Van Ghoul's mansion was put on lockdown with the three of them trapped inside with Nightfright. After the case had been solved, Mr. Van Ghoul had them for dinner where a starved Daphne pigged out the only way Shaggy and Scooby could. The gang helped Sheriff Stone to get his job back by proving the Ghost of Dead Justice was a fraud. During the Dead Justice case Sheriff Stone took her seat next to Fred. Once the case had been solved, they had a date at Skipper Shelton's Clam Cabin. Fred said there would always be a place next to him which she rashly took as a proposal (which he also didn't deny) and accepted. The engagement had been called off and the gang was broken up by Fred until he could find his real parents, leaving her heartbroken. Season two She rebounded while he was away, with Baylor Hotner, and rejected Fred and the gang when they got back together to capture Crybaby Clown. Without Daphne, their trap to capture Crybaby Clown failed because Fred had put her in his plan, believing she would return. Her chocolate addiction returned due to Moder Bjorklund, which made her go crazy and grew blotchy zits.1 The terror wood at the Burlington Library made her hallucinate that Shaggy was Fred, kissing him.24 When Fred told his feelings to her before the uprising, She told him it was her fault because she put a lot of pressure on him, and they both kissed. In the post-Nibiru timeline (where everything was seemingly perfect), Fred's birth parents and her parents were planning their wedding, much to their surprise. The gang received an video message from the new Mr. E (Harlan Ellison) that he got them accepted to Miskatonic University, where new mysteries awaited them. Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery Scooby-Doo and Shaggy win an all-expenses-paid stay at WWE City to watch WrestleMania after beating the hardest level of the organization's latest video game. At the insistence of the duo, Fred, Daphne, and Velma agree to join them on the trip to WWE City. Upon their arrival, the Mystery Machine crashes on a ditch after Fred narrowly avoids a crossing raccoon. The gang meets John Cena, his trainer Cookie, and Cookie's nephew, Ruben, before Cena lifts the van back on the road. They also encounter Bayard, a hunter who despises WWE for building their city in his forest. Cena gives the gang VIP tickets to the next event to make up for their altercation with Bayard. At the show, Mr. McMahon unveils the WWE Championship belt, which has been held vacant since Kane's last match was overturned. The title is up for grabs over the weekend at WrestleMania. The gang is then offered a tour of WWE's training camp before arriving at their cabins. Later that night, Daphne and Velma overhear Ruben arguing with Cookie over not becoming a WWE wrestler because of Cookie's leg injury. Meanwhile, Scooby has a dream about wrestling giant food monsters when Shaggy wakes him up and they both encounter a monster called the Ghost Bear before running for their lives. The WWE wrestlers intervene during the chase, but Triple H and Brodus Clay are overpowered by the monster, which disappears after throwing Sin Cara's hot rod toward a water tower. The next morning, the gang is briefed by WWE executive Ms. Richards that the city has been terrorized by bear attacks over the past few weeks. Mr. McMahon asks the gang to solve the Ghost Bear mystery to ensure the security of the WWE belt. Cena and Sin Cara explain to the gang that the legend of the Ghost Bear started over 100 years ago with a wrestling bear named Vicious, who was defeated by Sin Cara's great-great-great grandfather Sin Cara Grande at the grounds that would be WWE City. Furious over its loss, Vicious vented its frustration on the town until Sin Cara Grande warded it off to a cave at the cost of a career-ending leg injury. It is believed by Sin Cara that the spirit of the bear has been stirred by WrestleMania. Next morning, the gang is notified by Ms. Richards that the WWE belt has been stolen, and Scooby is arrested after being caught with it around his waist, with security footage showing him caught in the act. Velma, however, proves Scooby's innocence by showing that he was in a deep state of hypnosis when he stole the belt. Ruben then deduces that the WWE video game contains light flashes that implanted post-hypnotic suggestions to Scooby's brain. Mr. McMahon offers Scooby and Shaggy a chance at freedom if they defeat Kane at WrestleMania. The duo receive a crash course training from Cookie and AJ Lee. That night, the gang and Cena wander along the forest until they reach the bear cave. Inside, they discover a room with books on hypnotism, schematics of an EMP device, and a calendar indicating that the culprit plans to target WrestleMania. Suddenly, the Ghost Bear appears and chases the gang through a storm drain. They escape after Cena slams the Ghost Bear away from them before realizing that the storm drain is directly underneath WWE City. After the gang gives Ms. Richards details on their encounter with the Ghost Bear, Cookie advises that WrestleMania should be cancelled, much to Ms. Richards' disapproval. Fred suggests that the gang uses WrestleMania to nab the Ghost Bear. During the main event, Velma deduces that the WWE belt is the EMP device. After the gang discovers that the belt is a fake and the EMP device is set to go off in 30 seconds, Cena tries to get rid of it, but it activates and shuts off the underground power generator. When the Ghost Bear appears and wreaks havoc all over the arena, the WWE wrestlers ignite green pyrotechnics to light up the stage while Scooby uses his dance moves to throw Kane off guard. The Ghost Bear arrives at ringside, but is confronted by Ruben in his wrestling attire before both combatants are launched into the ring by a floor catapult. The ring is then enclosed inside a steel cage before Cena, Sin Cara, Kane, and Ruben pin down the monster for Scooby to land a belly bomb off the top rope, leveling the ring in the process. The Ghost Bear is revealed to be Cookie, who resented WWE due to his injury ending his career too soon and plotted the perfect crime to steal the title belt using Scooby as a pawn and tarnish the organization's reputation. As Cookie is taken away by the police and Ms. Richards (who is now displeased that she was wrong about Scooby stealing the belt), Mr. McMahon offers Ruben a spot on the WWE roster before awarding the WWE belt to Scooby and Shaggy. Scooby-Doo and Kiss Rock and Roll Mystery Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo are traveling to an amusement park called Kiss World to see Kiss at their big Halloween concert and solve a mystery, mostly because Daphne has a crush on Paul Stanley (Starchild), much to Fred's jealousy. After Scooby and the gang arrive, security guard Delilah Domino refuses to let them in. So they sneak in and are caught by Delilah. However at that moment Kiss arrives and after the gang explains that they are there to help, they tell her the kids are free to stay. However Gene Simmons (The Demon) is against Scooby and the gang staying, because when Scooby and Shaggy first saw him, Scooby squirted him with a water gun. Soon Shaggy and Scooby are chased by a scary witch, luckily Kiss comes to their aid. They tell the gang that the witch is called the Crimson Witch and she has been terrorizing the park for a while and they need her gone before the concert. A strange woman named Chikara says that the witch is from an alternate universe called KISSteria and plans to use the black diamond that Kiss uses in their song "Detroit Rock City" to summon a monster called The Destroyer to destroy the earth, which Velma finds hard to believe. The gang must stop the witch. They grab the diamond and use it to trap the witch. However the witch chases them through a portal to KISSteria to get the diamond. She manages to get it and unleash The Destroyer, but the gang and Kiss arrive to stop The Destroyer. While Kiss rocks out at their concert, Scooby and his friends use a spaceship to destroy The Destroyer. After The Destroyer is defeated, Scooby and the gang return to Earth, where they wake up believing that the witch gas caused them all to have a hallucination. They unmask the witch who is really Delilah who says the diamond was a priceless diamond. Later, Starchild gives Daphne a kiss right in front of Fred. Daphne then gives Fred a kiss, much to his delight. The Demon gives Shaggy and Scooby a smile. Shaggy and Scooby then see Kiss fly away with the diamond. Shaggy asks Scooby if they should tell Velma about what they saw. However, Scooby suggests they do not, stating "Why rock her world?" Appearances * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated ** Every episode Notes/trivia * Daphne is the only member of Mystery Inc. to have any siblings. In fact, she is the youngest sibling of the Blakes; Delilah even calls her "baby sis." * Daphne's closet is huge, although she only wears one outfit. * She's had two boyfriends that turned out to be the culprit. * She's a talented singer, from impersonating Thorn to performing her own song. * She wore a magnifying glass shape locket that used to belong to Judy Reeves, until she was eventually able to return it the latter. * Daphne is allergic to calamari and imitation animal skin. Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Screenshots 102-1482696868.PNG 101-1482696860.PNG 100-1482696852.PNG 99-1482696845.PNG 98-1482696836.PNG 97-1482696826.PNG 96-1482696817.PNG 81-1482696786.PNG 80-1482696775.PNG 79-1482696764.PNG 77-1482696741.PNG 76-1482696733.PNG 73-1482696695.PNG 69-1482696668.PNG 68-1482696650.PNG 66-1482696632.PNG 61-1482696609.PNG 60-1482696601.PNG 59-1482696584.PNG 58-1482696562.PNG 57-1482696552.PNG 53-1482696489.PNG 51-1482696472.PNG 52-1482696463.PNG 45-1482696325.PNG 44-1482696312.PNG 3-1482787815.PNG 2-1482787731.PNG 1-1482787731.PNG 75-1482787505.PNG 74-1482787495.PNG 71-1482787479.PNG 65-1482787455.PNG 64-1482787447.PNG IMG_1819.JPG IMG 2255.PNG IMG 2254.PNG IMG 2253.PNG IMG 2252.PNG IMG 2251.PNG IMG 2250.PNG IMG 2249.PNG IMG 2248.PNG IMG 2247.PNG IMG 2246.PNG IMG 2245.PNG IMG 2244.PNG IMG 2243.PNG IMG 2242.PNG IMG 2241.PNG IMG 2240.PNG IMG 2239.PNG IMG 2238.PNG IMG 2237.PNG IMG 2236.PNG IMG 2235.PNG IMG 2234.PNG IMG 2233.PNG IMG 2232.PNG IMG 2231.PNG IMG 2230.PNG IMG 2229.PNG IMG 2228.PNG IMG 2227.PNG IMG 2226.PNG IMG 2225.PNG IMG 2224.PNG IMG 2222.PNG IMG 2221.PNG IMG 2220.PNG IMG 2219.PNG IMG 2218.PNG IMG 2217.PNG IMG 2216.PNG IMG_2256.PNG IMG_2257.PNG IMG_2299daphne.JPG IMG_2301velma.JPG Small 5 .png Small 266.png Small 262.png Small 256.png 22 (1)-2.PNG 21-1498246628.PNG 20 (2)-2.PNG 18 (1)-2.PNG 17-1498246332.PNG 16 (1)-3.PNG WrestleMania Mystery Screenshots Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1729.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1728.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1727.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1726.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1706.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1553.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1536.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1527.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1526.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1490.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1483.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1482.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1481.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1479.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1170.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1169.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1168.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1131.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1128.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0976.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0975.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0974.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0973.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0972.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0966.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0962.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0961.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0941.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0940.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0938.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0385.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0384.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0382.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0381.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1348.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1347.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0637.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0636.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0635.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0633.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0632.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0458.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0378.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0363.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0340.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0339.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0338.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0337.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0250.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0243.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0242.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0241.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0239.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0238.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0119.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0711.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0710.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0672.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0639.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0638.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1344.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1337.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1333.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1332.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1331.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1309.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1300.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1299.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1298.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1269.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1268.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1254.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1252.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1239.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1238.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1237.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1218.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1208.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1198.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1197.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1196.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1195.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1150.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1149.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1148.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1147.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0958.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0942.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0890.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0889.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0888.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0887.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0886.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0881.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0747.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0746.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0740.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0721.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0719.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0718.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0717.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0715.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0713.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0712.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0652.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 2423.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 2389.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 2348.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 2283.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 2282.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 2281.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 2264.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 2068.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1816.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1705.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1704.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1703.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1687.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1673.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1668.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1662.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1651.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1644.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1623.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1622.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1621.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1611.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1588.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1560.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1449.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1440.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 1405.jpg Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Myster Screenshot 0640.jpg Category:Scooby-Doo Universe Category:Mystery Inc. Category:Millionaires Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Detective Category:Red Hair Category:Crystal Cove Category:Whore Category:Bikini Category:Teenagers Category:Americans Category:Seduction Category:Muggles Category:Blake Family Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Screenshots Category:Siblings Category:Daughter